


Now What?

by Janina



Series: Mr. Boss Man Big [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Elevator Sex, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 05:24:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12474440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janina/pseuds/Janina
Summary: Jon and Sansa both wonder what will happen next while unable to keep their hands off each other.Also, someone asked me on Tumblr for a one shot in which Sansa and Jon have sex in an elevator. I hope this suffices!





	Now What?

Jon’s face was buried in Sansa’s neck as he moved over her. Her legs were wrapped around his waist with one hand in his hair and the other on his ass, pressing him into her. 

Jon felt her pussy clench around him. 

“Jon! Oh God, JonJonJonJonJon….” she babbled in his ear. 

He felt her body stiffen and he couldn’t wait any longer. He came deep inside her with a gasp of her name, and a considerably less amount of cum than their first time. They had been at it almost all night after all. 

He lay against her for a minute to get his breathing somewhat back to normal and then he rolled off of her and onto his back. “Christ,” he muttered and slung an arm over his eyes. 

“I’m going to need a long hot shower before we meet with Stannis,” Sansa said beside him. 

Jon slid his arm from his eyes and looked over at her. “Did I hurt you?”

“Not at all. But I’ve just worked out muscles I haven’t worked in a really long time,” she said with a giggle.

“I need a nap,” Jon said with a laugh. “How much time we got?”

“Not much,” Sansa said regretfully. “Just enough to eat and get ready. It’ll take us a half hour to get to his place.”

“You Google mapped that, didn’t you?”

“I did. But I should check now with current traffic,” she murmured and began to reach for her phone on the nightstand. 

Jon grabbed her before she could do any such thing and pulled her into him. He smiled and kissed her softly. “Good morning, Sansa.”

She smiled shyly, which Jon just found endearing after all the sex they’d just had. “Good morning, Jon.”

He kissed her again, harder this time. 

“What would you like for breakfast?” he asked huskily as he glided a hand down her bare back. He couldn’t get over how soft her skin was and how sweet she tasted. 

“Waffles. With cream and strawberries,” she said without thinking. 

“You haven’t had enough cream?” he asked with a wag of his brows. He started laughing when she did and he kissed her again. He then tapped her on the ass, causing her to squeal a bit. “Go shower, love. I’ll order breakfast, all right?”

She nodded. “Thank you, Jon,” she said softly. 

“You’re welcome,” he murmured and reluctantly let her go. 

xxxxxxxxx

Sansa didn’t want to do it. She didn’t want to do that thing where she stressed about what would happen when they returned home. She’d already sort of figured nothing would happen, that they would just go back to the way things were – except now she wasn’t afraid of him. 

Yet it hurt her heart to think of it. How would she pretend that nothing had happened between them? That she hadn’t had the best sex of her life with him? She had always been attracted to him, despite her fear of him, but now she’d actually had him. And she wasn’t the sort that was really built for flings. That was more her friend Margaery’s thing. 

But if she knew Jon, and she thought that after all this time working for him, she did know him pretty well – he was not the type to want entanglements in the work place. He liked to keep things clean and simple. Them dating would just be messy and complicated, and she could just imagine what Jeyne would think since she hadn’t worked out as Jon’s assistant. Jeyne would no doubt think that Sansa got the job and kept him happy because she got on her back for him. That was not what she wanted the office to think. She couldn’t even imagine how Davos might look at her differently…

Their…relationship?...would just end up being a cliché. The boss sleeping with his assistant. The _older_ boss sleeping with his _younger_ assistant. 

Standing under the spray to rinse her hair of the shampoo, Sansa shut her eyes and tried to just let the soothing hot water calm her. 

She’d let Jon take the lead on this one. She’d just wait for him to say something even though everything in her wanted to nip it in the bud before he did. If he was going to end it, she wanted to do it first. But maybe he wouldn’t? And maybe he had a plan?

 _Just wait and see_ , she told herself. 

She’d never been really good at that. 

xxxxxxxxx

Stannis and Melisandre had an early lunch for Jon and Sansa at his penthouse, and afterwards, they got down to business on banging out the details on a contract. 

Sansa, his ever dutiful assistant, took notes and paid close attention. 

It was distracting. 

Prim and proper Sansa turned him on. Even more so now that he’d had her. 

In the car on the way over while she’d been reciting directions from her phone before the computerized voice could, he’d wanted to reach over and take her hand. Then he’d wanted nothing more than to kiss her in the elevator on the way up to Stannis’s floor, but he was afraid that if he started kissing her he wouldn’t be able to stop. 

Jon couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt this… _greedy _. This… _hungry and needy_. __

__They had another night before they returned home in the morning, there was no reason to hold back so much except that…he didn’t know what was to become of them when they returned._ _

__And this was why he didn’t do office relationships. He didn’t like the mess of it. He didn’t like gossip. And there would be plenty of gossip if he and Sansa officially started dating._ _

__This was the first time in a long time he wanted to actually _date_ someone. Davos might not care, he might even be happy if Jon was happy, but there was Jeyne who might not like the fact that he’d made _her_ cry while he’d decided to _date_ Sansa. Not that any of what he did was her business, but then there was the other attorney’s and paralegals who might not take kindly to Jon’s young assistant cozying up to her older boss. _ _

__He wasn’t stupid. He knew how these things worked, which was why he avoided it all costs. They would all wonder how long it had been going on for. They would wonder if it had started during this trip or before. They’d speculate on the sex. They might give Sansa a hard time over it. He didn’t want that for her._ _

__They’d probably wonder if he was having an early midlife crisis taking up with her. Or if he was just after a hot piece off ass, and she was looking for a promotion._ _

__He looked over at Sansa who was sitting up straight in one of Sansa’s tall-backed chairs, and when she’d finished taking the notes she’d just made, she looked up at him._ _

__And he wanted. He wanted her so much his palms ached._ _

__“I think we can talk about the rest when I come next week for a visit,” Stannis said, rubbing his eyes._ _

__“Yes, I think we have a good start here,” Jon said somewhat distractedly._ _

__Could he wait until they got back to the hotel? Or would he not even be able to make it out of the parking lot? She sat there, looking so fucking innocent in a white blouse and gray skirt, her hair pulled up into a sleep ponytail and cute little flats on her feet…._ _

__His dick twitched._ _

___At ease, buddy_ , he thought. _ _

__Sansa reminded him to use his manners and to not run out of there dragging her like some kind of caveman by saying heartfelt thank yous to both Stannis and Melisandre for lunch._ _

__After the hand shaking was done, they were finally on the other side of the door. Sansa was slipping her notebook into her briefcase. She started to say something about something Stannis had said he wanted on the contract, but Jon wasn’t listening. His dick was at almost full mast and he had his eye on the elevator at the end of the hall._ _

__“Jon? Are you listening to me?” she asked, sounding a little put out._ _

__He shook his head. “No, I’m not,” he admitted. He placed his hand at her back and urged her forward. He started to walk faster and she quickened her pace beside him._ _

__“What’s wrong?” she asked._ _

__“You see that elevator?” he said._ _

__“Yes,” she said as though she was worried he might be losing it._ _

__He was._ _

__“I need to get you inside that elevator and fuck you or I’m gonna fuck you right here in this hall.”_ _

__Her eyes went wide and she looked completely gobsmacked. She didn’t say a word the rest of the way._ _

__Once he’d ushered her inside the elevator and the doors shut, Jon hit the Stop button on the elevator and turned to Sansa. He stalked over to her, took her briefcase and tossed it to the floor. She gasped when he yanked her against him and kissed her hard._ _

__His hands went to her hair and he pulled her hair free and filled his hands with it. “Sansa,” he murmured, and he heard the tinge of need in his voice._ _

__“Jon,” she whispered and he heard the need in her voice, too._ _

__Reaching down he shoved her skirt up and tugged her panties down. He then got down on his knees and pulled them all the way down. He wanted these panties, too, but didn’t think he’d get away with that._ _

__Pushing her skirt up further, he licked at her slit and moaned when he found she was already wet. “Oh, baby, you’re already so wet for me.”_ _

__“What do you expect?” she muttered as she carded her hands through his curls. “Sitting there being all boss man big with your suit – oh fuck, Jon!”_ _

__“You like my suits, Sansa?” he purred just before pushing his tongue in her cunt._ _

__She cried out and then whimpered. “Yes.”_ _

__He laughed softly. “Afraid to be loud, sweet girl?”_ _

__“You’re a bad man,” she laughed._ _

__He slid two fingers inside her and rubbed her clit with his thumb. “Yeah, but you like it, don’t you?”_ _

__Her head hit the wall of the elevator with a thud. “Yes,” she gasped. “I love it.”_ _

__“Cum for me Sansa….”_ _

__She did, with another cry and whimper. Standing, Jon quickly undid his pants and shoved them down along with his boxers. He lifted her up, hooking her knees over his arms. She wound her arms around him and he slid straight home. They both shared a moan._ _

__“I can’t go slow,” he whispered as he began to pump inside her._ _

__“I don’t want you to,” she told him._ _

__He fucked into her hard and fast, unable to take his eyes off her. He leaned in and kissed her hard and then pulled back, breathless, and watched her put her hand on her clit and start to play with herself._ _

__“Fuck!” he grunted. “You’re so fucking hot, Sansa. You tempt me every goddamn day and you don’t even know it, do you?”_ _

__She shook her head._ _

__“Those skirts you wear…so prim and proper…I want to see you wild and untamed…like now…”_ _

__“Jon, I’m going to cum,” she whimpered._ _

__“Come on, my proper girl…cum for me, soak my dick with your cum…”_ _

__“Jon!” she shouted, her eyes rolling back in her head and her head hitting the wall of the elevator again. “Jon,” she whimpered then. “Jon, Jon, Jon…”_ _

__Jon nearly went cross-eyed with the force of his orgasm. He held himself deep inside her as he came, and when his body demanded a reprieve, Jon slipped out of her and eased her down to her feet. She sagged against him, and Jon held her close, his heart racing._ _

__How the fuck could he give _that_ up?_ _


End file.
